


Amnesia

by R0gue



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), Cheating, Drinking, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Not sure what to call it really, OOC, To fit the AU mostly, break ups, characters and pairings will be added as they appear, couple fights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue/pseuds/R0gue
Summary: What would you do if you woke up in a place that you didn’t recognise with no memories of who you were apart from your name? Well, that is what Tsushima Yoshiko has to deal with as her eyes slowly open in the middle of a dark alley.Rated M for drinking and to be safe in case of future chapters





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was meant to be a Halloween one but as I started planning it my mind decided to go elsewhere and this is the result. Thank you once again to @Mega_Honk on Twitter for doing a little proof reading about halfway through. It really helped me kind of direct it how I wanted it to go.

Yoshiko’s eyes flutter open. _Nothing seems damaged_... Buildings either side towered above her, blocking most of the sunlight from reaching the floor where she is lying. The pitter patter of small feet can be heard from somewhere deeper into the alley and the rustling of something foraging in a bin can be heard to her left. She pushes herself to her feet. _How… did I get here?_

Getting up, she dusts herself off, giving her a better chance to look at herself. She was a mess. Her shirt was black, or at least, that's what it used to be. The plain black front covered in tears and rips, while the writing in the center, once a bright white, had become brown over time. The skirt, on the other hand, seemed in a better state. It was a simple purple skirt, but its color had started fading out as if it had been dropped in a puddle of dirty water. The stockings that she is wearing are more scraps of material at this point as they are littered with holes. Her shoes are in a better state, there doesn’t seem to be any damage, the color has faded from the white that it seems they once were.

She looks towards the long strip of light to one side. _I should see where I am… I might remember a little more._ She takes a few steps with the aid of a nearby wall before stumbling the rest of the way towards it.

As she steps away from the confines of the alley, the sunlight blinds her. Her eyes slowly begin to adjust, and the sight of a bustling street opens in front of her. What seems like a herd of people flooded the street, both directions intermingling with another and everyone seems focused on themselves. _I guess I should find somewhere quiet to gather myself._ She looks around before ducking back into the alley.

Her head snaps over to the place where she woke up. _Maybe… there could be something else there._ She runs over to it and begins scanning the area. It takes a few seconds, but she spots a small purse lying there. Inside is a driver’s license, a set of keys, a bank card, and some money. She looks at the license and sees a picture of herself and confirmation that she does remember her own name. _Nothing too new… but at least I know I have somewhere to stay… wherever it is._ She inspects the keys again to see if she can find some hint of where they might link to, but alas, there doesn’t seem to be any sign.

Realizing that there probably isn’t anything more she can do here, Yoshiko, once again, steps out onto the busy street. _I should probably work out how much money I have first._ Her eyes spot an ATM a few buildings to her left and slowly makes her way over there.

This was no simple task, however, the swarm of people paid no attention to her and within seconds she had been knocked to the ground as someone barges into her. She quickly pushes herself back up and makes her way more carefully, sticking to the edges. She finally finds herself at the ATM and suddenly realizes she doesn’t know the PIN. _Well… this was worth it…_ She looks to her left and sees a small bar. _It is a place to sit down at least._ She walks over to the door.

A sign is pinned to the door with what she can only assume to be the name of the bar. _The Guilty Eye? That’s a weird name._ Nevertheless, she pushes the door open. The building inside is modern compared to its exterior. The bar itself is made from glass, with neon lights spelling the name of the bar along the sides of it. The walls were made of wood with more lights running between the panels. The seats were a red velvety material. There seemed to be a few others in the bar. On one table there seemed to be a couple sitting and drinking together, on another, there was a guy sitting alone, a group of people sitting at another table and a person sitting alone at the bar. No one seemed to be behind the bar now. Unsure where to sit, Yoshiko chose to just take one of the other seats at the bar.

Just as she does, a door behind the bar bursts open and a cheerful blonde girl bursts through it. “Ooh, we have a new person. _Nice to meet you!_ ” Her use of English makes Yoshiko look up suddenly at the entrance of the girl. “What can I get you?”

“Oh um… I just… need a drink of something.” Yoshiko looks behind the bar at the options. _I don’t recognize half of these…_ she looks again. “What about… just a Gin and Tonic?”

“Coming right up.” The girl spins around and starts making the drink. Yoshiko looks down at the glass surface below her before her drink is placed in front of her. “ _There you go!_ ” She spins around and starts cleaning some things before leaving through the door she came through.

Yoshiko stares after her for a second. _She is certainly a character… wait did I even pay?_ She looks down at her drink. _I am sure I will get a chance to do so soon._ She begins to lift her glass to her lips when, out of the corner of her eye, she notices a pair of eyes watching her. Her eyes dart to the left to catch the girl who is also sitting at the bar quickly look away from her, her long dark red hair concealing her face. _I guess I am a sight to see…_ She pays no attention to it and goes back to taking a sip of her drink.

As she starts to take another, the door behind the bar opens once again and the same blonde girl walks back out. Yoshiko looks up. “Um… when… do I pay?”

“When you want to leave, for now, _enjoy yourself_.” She smiles, turning quickly to the side as one of the other patrons walks over to the bar to place an order.

The door to the bar swings open and a female figure half walks, half stumbles through it. The girl collects herself and goes over to the bar, sitting next to the girl that had been looking at Yoshiko before.

This makes Yoshiko look up and over at them. The red-haired girl, who was there before, now was facing away from her, talking to the new, orange-haired, girl. As they were the bartender came up to them. “ _Good Afternoon_! What can I get you Chika?” The two girls’ voices were inaudible from her position, but she soon heard the blonde girl respond in her strange accent. “ _Coming right up_!”

As the bartender leaves to make their drinks, Chika leans in and give the red-haired girl a brief kiss on the lips. _I should probably stop watching._ She looks back at her drink. _Do I have a partner out there? Are there people that are looking for me right now?_ She downs the last of her drink. _Maybe I should get something stronger._

As if they could hear her thoughts, she hears a familiar voice asking, “Can I get you anything else?”

Yoshiko looks up and before she can think properly she opens her mouth, “Get me the strongest thing you have.” A gasp is heard from somewhere on her left. She can feel eyes watching her. _Did I say something wrong_?

“Well… _someone is brave_!” She smiles before turning around and picks up a bottle, pouring some into a shot glass and placing it in front of Yoshiko. “Are you sure about this?”

Yoshiko nods. _How bad can it be? Hey, it might even help me remember something somehow…_ She reaches down, picks up the glass, and pours the black liquid past her lips.

The first thing that Yoshiko feels is a pain, that she can only imagine is what being set on fire feels like, at the back of her throat, which starts to slowly spread down her neck. She starts coughing. A glass of water gets placed on the table next to her and she quickly downs it. She feels dizzy. Her head is light. She starts falling backward. Her consciousness has long gone by the time she hits the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to come out waaaaaaaay sooner than it did but I got caught up with personal life and the ChiKanan token Event. Here you go though finally chapter 2.
> 
> Thank you to both @youriko-is-my-jam on tumblr and @Mega_Honk on twitter for proof reading!

The first thing Yoshiko registers is a throbbing pain in her head. Her eyes slowly open to reveal a light pink ceiling above her. She can feel a comfy mattress beneath her and some very cozy pajamas on her body. Slowly she sits up and looks around the room.

Her eyes are immediately drawn to the only source of light in the room, a curtain that hasn’t been closed properly so that it lets a slit of sunlight into the room. To the right of a window is a wooden desk that seems to have some papers strewn about it, a chair is nearby but just left at an angle nearby. A framed picture of a painted landscape seems to be on the wall above it. A closet is positioned next to the desk. A small table seems to be situated in the middle of the room and a lamp is located at the end of the bed, next to the door. It is a small room, but it seems to be cared for.

Yoshiko looks down and it finally hits her that these aren’t her clothes. _Where are they? Why am I in these? Where is this?_ A sharp pain shoots through her head. And she reaches a hand up to rub her forehead. _I guess I should go and investigate._ She pulls the covers from her body and stands up.

She is about to open the door to leave the room when she starts hearing shouting from the other side of the door. It isn’t possible to make out what is being said straight away but it quickly becomes clearer.

“-be for a short while!”

“That is what you said last time and it was three am when you came back!”

“I just lost track of time!”

“That is what you say every time!”

“Because it is true!”

“Can’t you just spend one night with me, your girlfriend?”

“Of course I can! Just not tonight!”

The slamming of a door could be heard after the last statement. Yoshiko could hear something being said in response, but it was too quiet for her to pick up the words. The sound of someone collapsing onto something could be heard shortly after. _Should I… go out there now… or wait?_ Despite asking herself this, she takes a deep breath and opens the door.

The door opened out to a small apartment. There was a kitchen area in one corner with a small table with 4 chairs crammed around it. Most of the room was filled with a large, at least for the apartment it was in, couch and a couple chairs upon which sits a figure that Yoshiko recognizes. Her face was buried in her hands, but the dark red color of her hair is the exact same as the girl who was next to Yoshiko at the bar last night.

The sound of the door being opened makes the figure look immediately at a different door, which by its location and design seems to be the main exit to the apartment and the door that the other voice had left through, before sighing and looking around the room, their eyes finally resting upon Yoshiko with open eyes.

Yoshiko stands there, not sure what she should say and just fidgeting with the bottom of her pajama top, this doesn’t last for long however as the girl jumps up from the couch. “Oh! You’re awake!”

“Y-Yeah,” Yoshiko’s voice is rather horse as it leaves her lips. “Is now a bad time?”

“Oh… you heard that…” She lets out a small sigh before her lips curve into a smile, “You don’t need to worry yourself about that, besides, you are probably wondering where you are and what is going on?” Yoshiko just nods in response. “Well, after you passed out last night, we decided to not just leave you there. Since I live close by, I offered to let you stay in the spare room for a bit.” She points at the door behind Yoshiko. “Oh silly me, I should introduce myself. My name is Riko.”

“Well um… thanks… and my name is Yoshiko.” She slowly looks around the place once more. _I should feel very lucky that someone as nice as her was around._

“Yoshiko… that is a nice name. I hope it wasn’t the argument that woke you up… or… um… the other thing…” A blush starts to creep onto her face as she says the last part and her voice trails off. When Yoshiko, once again, shakes her head, she seems to brighten up again. “Can I get you anything?”

“Something to drink would be lovely.” Yoshiko feels a little bad asking something else from the girl, but the way she seems to walk over to the kitchen area makes her reconsider. “Oh, and um… what happened to my clothes?”

“Oh yes, how silly of me.” Riko grabs a pint glass, rinses it and fills it with water. Bringing it over to Yoshiko. “Here… as for the clothes, I thought they looked too dirty to wear, so I put them in the wash… they are still rather ripped though.”

“Oh okay, thank you again.” Yoshiko takes a sip of the drink and immediately another. “Yeah, they are all I have with me at the moment though.”

“Hmm…” Riko seems to eye Yoshiko up a little as she says this. “Follow me.” She leads her through a door and into a small, and very cramped, room.

Somehow there was a double bed in here, which seems to take up a good half the room. The bedsheets are all messed up and there seems to be a lot of clothes strewn about the floor. Riko expertly dodges them all as she makes her way to the closet that is in the far corner from the bed itself. “We’re around the same size, so you can have one of my outfits.”

Yoshiko looks at her, her mouth open. “I can’t possibly accept that, you have already done so much for me.”

“I mean it, I can’t just leave you like that, especially if the only thing you can have is _that_.” She walks back over and takes Yoshiko’s hand in her own. “At least see what I have first.”

Reluctantly, Yoshiko lets herself be dragged over by, a very soft, hand. She finishes her drink and sets it down somewhere. “I can really have something?”

Riko nods and lets out a giggle. “Yes, you can have whatever you want. I am going to take this back and leave you to try whatever you want on.” She picks the glass up as she says this. “Feel free to take as long as you need.” The door shuts behind her as she leaves, leaving Yoshiko alone in the room.

*                           *                           *

Yoshiko spends a while looking through the clothes that are available, Riko’s fashion follows a clear trend. There are a lot of light pinks and blues and then some darker things to contrast with them, but most of the clothes are tops and skirts with a few dresses thrown in there as well.

Yoshiko decides on a white, loose-fitting, top that is decorated with different colored flowers and a short skirt that came to her mid thighs but had a slightly darker color pallet, being mostly dark pink. There wasn’t any form of a mirror in the room, so she had to judge by eye, but it didn’t look horrible, at least in her opinion.

When Yoshiko leaves the bedroom, she sees Riko in the kitchen, her back to the counter and her head looking down at her phone. Her eyes look up when she hears the door opening and she quickly sets the phone down. “You look so much better; those clothes really suit you.”

“Thanks, it means a lot that you would do all this for someone you don’t know anything about.” Yoshiko goes over to Riko as she says this.

“Anytime, I mean it.” Riko’s face lights up as she hears Yoshiko being so thankful. “I was just letting Mari, the bartender, know you are okay. She will be here soon. In the meantime, why don’t we fix the whole _don’t know anything about you_ situation?”

Yoshiko feels her mind stop, she had been so caught up in just how nice that Riko was being that she forgot all about her situation. _What do I tell her? I can’t just deny her after everything she has done… can I? But how would she react if I did tell her?_ She slowly takes a deep breath. “Um… I… I don’t know myself.”

Riko’s face shifts from a smile to a frown. “What do you mean?”

“Well um… yesterday… before I arrived at the bar… I found myself lying in an alley, with the clothes and stuff I had on me… but I don’t know how I got there and I don’t remember anything about who I am or where I live.” Yoshiko looks at her hands as she says this, fidgeting with the bottom of her top, as she had done earlier.

Riko was silent. She was staring at Yoshiko, her mouth open. “S-So… you have some form of amnesia?” A nod in response. “That sounds horrible, I can’t imagine what you are dealing with.” She stares off into the distance. “Well… assuming you can put up with living with a couple… that room is yours.”

“You… would actually do that?” Yoshiko was the one to have her mouth open now. “I um… I don’t know how I could accept that, after everything you have done.”

“I will not take no for an answer, that room used to be Chika’s, the other girl who I wa-” She cuts herself off mid sentence. “…my girlfriend. But we kind of moved into the same room when we got together, hence the double bed. So now that room is free.”

Yoshiko wanted to say no, Riko had done way too much for her, but what other option did she have? “I guess… I don’t have another choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I really like hearing feedback so please leave anything you have in the comments and I will reply as soon as I find a good time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a hard chapter to write, half because of the topics that it handles and half because I am not that experienced writing more emotional stuff. I hope it turned out well.
> 
> Thanks to @polarbearsign, @oceansushii and @furinjuru (tumblr names for all) for proof reading this, you really helped settle my uncertainty at how it turned out.

Yoshiko lets out a sigh of relief as she pushes open the door to Riko’s apartment. Her body stumbles over to the couch in the center and collapses against it, her body falling limp and surrendering itself to the softness of the cushions underneath her. Her eyelids close over her eyes as she takes a few deep breaths, trying to regain her energy.

The sound of a door slamming open makes Yoshiko jump as she looks up to see Chika storming out of the shared bedroom, followed soon after by Riko. “Why do you have to know every time?” Chika turns to face the red-haired girl as she says this, her tone has a hint of frustration to it.

“Why?” Riko’s face is the perfect picture of shock. “I don’t know, maybe because I am your girlfriend, because I care about you, because I don’t want you to do something stupid?” She takes a few deep breaths. “What if you go missing? What will I do then?”

“You worry way too much.” Chika grabs her jacket from a nearby chair. “I am just going out to meet with a friend, is that so wrong?”

“Yes Chika, it is.” Riko’s hands are clenching into fists as she says this. “You go out to see _friends_ or for _work trips_ every day it seems like.” Her eyes are starting to water. “When was the last time _we_ went out? Our last _date_ was 4 weeks ago, and that was to The Guilty Eye!” She halves the distance between them. “Why can’t you just think about what _I_ might want?”

Chika let out a sigh. “What do _you_ want then?”

“I want my girlfriend to be honest with me.” Riko can’t hold the tears back any longer and they start streaming down her face. “I want my girlfriend to stop hurting me. If you want to break up, just say so. I am so tired of dancing this dance with you.” She stares through her tears at the girl looking back at her. “Or at the very least, I want one night of the week that I can just spend with my girlfriend.”

Another sigh escapes Chika’s lips. She closes the distance between them and kisses Riko on the lips, her tongue sliding past the red-haired girl’s lips. Riko is unable to stop herself from kissing the girl back. The last thing Yoshiko sees before she looks away is Chika’s hand sliding under the skirt of her girlfriend.

Yoshiko stands from her seat on the couch and makes her way to her room, trying to block out the sounds that are going on behind her.

*                           *                           *

The door to the apartment slams shut. Yoshiko sighs when she hears the noise. “I hope she is okay…” Her head turns towards the door of her bedroom. She takes a deep breath and pushes herself off the bed and makes her way to the door.

Riko is currently on the couch, her face covered by her hands. “R-Riko… are you… okay?” Yoshiko lets the words slip from her mouth as she starts to walk over to the sitting girl.

“H-Huh… Oh… Yoshiko…” Riko looks towards the girl who is sitting down next to her. “You… didn’t hear too much… did you?” Her eyes are red and veiny, and her face lacks its usual spark.

Yoshiko couldn’t bring herself to look at Riko as she opens her lips. “I um… I heard it all…” She finds her hands playing with the hem of her skirt.

A sigh escapes Riko’s lips as she collapses back against the cushions behind her, covering her face with her hands. “Urrrgh!” She takes another deep breath, as if to make up her mind. “I should… probably tell you…”

“You don’t have to-” Yoshiko tries to protest, cutting herself off when she looks over at Riko. How creased her clothes are, how messy her hair looks and just how frustrated she looks. “You seem like you need to get it off your chest…” She reaches over and places her hand on the girl’s shoulder. “I will listen.”

Riko takes another deep breath, letting her hands fall from her face as she sits up. “Thank you…” She stares off into the distance. “Where to start…”

A long silence fills the room. The only sound is the deep breathing coming from Riko.

“I was the one who confessed to Chika initially, back when we were in College.” She takes a deep breath, shifting her position to face Yoshiko. “We were in the same group of friends and slowly we grew closer together.” Her hands start to shift about in her lap. “Before long we were going on dates and eventually we started doing… _stuff_. She seemed very happy back then and everything was perfect.”

Silence recaptures the room. Riko finds herself just staring blankly in the general direction of Yoshiko. “Once we left college, we moved in here. Mari originally had your room, but she moved out when she took over The Guilty Eye and so it was just the two of us left.” Her legs shift about again. “It was then that I started to notice something was up. It was only small things, but they started to add up. She started to take control in bed, not letting me touch her. She would spend a little longer away from me, or on her phone…” Riko’s voice trails off, her body collapses back against the cushions once more.

“Things got worse and worse however. Which brings us to… now.” She takes another deep breath. “I never see her anymore. She disappears             for most of the day, arriving home late and leaving early. I occasionally catch her here and there as you might’ve seen, but…” Her hands fall to her sides. “Last week… I decided to… follow her…”

Another long silence fills the room. Riko’s breathing is heavy as her hands are clenched into fists. “She…” Her eyes begin to fill with water. “She is…” The tears start to stream down her cheeks. “Sh-She is… s-seeing someone else…” She wipes her eyes with her arm. “I thought it was just a friend at first… but… they started kissing eventually.”

Yoshiko reaches out and takes Riko’s hand in her own. Hoping that the gesture will let her know that she is there for her.

“What is worse… I can’t bring myself to do anything about it…” Her hand tightens around Yoshiko’s. “When we have sex, I still enjoy it. It’s her way of apologizing and… it just lets me know she still cares…” Tears stream down her cheeks as she says this. Her hand clutches even tighter around Yoshiko’s as if she were holding onto it for dear life. “I just want her to be honest with me.” Riko wipes her eyes again, trying to do something to steady the flow of tears. She takes a deep breath.

Yoshiko shuffles closer to Riko, dropping Riko’s hand so she can wrap her arm around the girl’s shoulder. She accepts the offer, resting her head against Yoshiko’s shoulder, her tears collecting on the other girl’s shirt.

“I won’t be mad at her, I know she doesn’t want to hurt me…” Her eyes close as she wipes them again. “What should I do?” Yoshiko’s fingers start drawing circles into Riko’s shoulder. “What can I do?”

Silence fills the room again, occasionally broken by the sound of Riko’s nose sniffing. “What do _you_ want to do?” Yoshiko says, her eyes staring off into the distance.

Nothing happens for what feels like hours. The two sit there, Yoshiko’s arm around Riko. “I guess…” Riko starts before closing her mouth again. “I… I guess… I should… talk to her.” Her tears have stopped flowing by this point.

“Do you think you will be able to?” Yoshiko says, her eyes shift to look down at the girl next to her as Riko nods her head.

“Y-Yes… I… I will do it later.” She slides her hand around Yoshiko’s hip and pulls them slightly closer together. “Thank you…”

“You’re welcome Riko… I am glad I could be here to help you.” Without thinking, she presses her lips to the top of the head of red hair. Blood starts to flow to her cheeks as she realizes what she just did. “I… should leave you to prepare.”

“No, please don’t…” Riko says, clutching the other girl tighter. “This is… nice.” She relaxes her grip; her breathing is slow and heavy. “I… thank you.” She pushes herself to a sitting position. “You’re going to make someone very happy someday.”

Yoshiko looks at the girl, feeling her heart beating faster in her chest. “I… um… th-thank you…” She can feel blood rushing to her cheeks as a light pink starts to take over them. “Do you mind if I leave you for now?” She lets her hands fall to her side. “I think you need some time alone to decide what you are going to say.”

Riko nods, her gaze staring off into the distance. “I’m glad you’re here…” She turns to face Yoshiko again, leaning forward and pressing a small kiss to the girl’s cheek. “Take that as my thanks.” When she pulls away, she is smiling.

Yoshiko feels her cheeks go fuzzy at the sensation of the kiss and she could feel her blush spreading. She stands up. “I’m happy to help, especially after everything you have done for me.” With that, she turns around and returns to her room, leaving Riko alone.

*                           *                           *

It is just past 2 a.m. that the door to the apartment swings open and a figure stumbles through. Riko, still sitting on the couch, looks up to see the familiar head of orange hair. She takes a deep breath and brings herself to her feet. “Chika… are you okay?”

Chika almost jumps at the sound. “R-Riko?” She slips her shoes off and steps towards the girl. “Why… what are you doing up?”

“I… I wanted to see you.” She closes the gap between them and briefly presses her lips to Chika’s. “You stink of alcohol.”

“S-Sorry I… I haven’t had much don’t worry.” She wraps her arms around the red-haired girl. “Is something wrong?”

Riko takes a step back, breaking the embrace. She takes a deep breath. “Where were you tonight?”

“H-Huh? I told you, didn’t I?” Chika starts drumming her fingers on her leg.

“No Chika… I want the truth.” She lets out a sigh. “I know…”

Chika looks at her blankly for a few seconds, the room is filled with a silence. She brings her hands to her face rubbing them against it. She takes a deep breath. “Riko…” She starts to reach a hand out, stopping halfway. “I… I’m sorry…”

Riko lets out a sigh. “Please Chika… tell me the truth.”

The orange-haired girl takes a deep breath. “Okay…” She takes Riko’s hand in hers. “I have been seeing someone else as well as you.” She makes eye contact with the other girl as she says this. “I didn’t mean for it to happen, one thing just led to another.” She pauses, closing her eyes. “I didn’t want to tell you as I still love you… I can tell you love me… I just…” She takes a deep breath in, her eyes reopening to match Riko’s gaze. “I didn’t want to drift away from you, to hurt you, I was terrified though… that I might let something slip past… that something might get out…” She pauses, her eyes beginning to fill with water. “I am so sorry… I have hurt you so much… I just… I didn’t know what I could do…”

Riko steps closer pressing her lips to Chika’s and sliding her tongue into the girl’s mouth. She pulls their bodies together. Her hand tightens around the other hand in hers. As they kiss, tears start to trickle down her cheeks.

Eventually, Riko pulls away. “I don’t remember the last time you let me do that…” She chuckles to herself, wiping her eyes. “Thank you, Chika. This is all I wanted to hear.” She steps back, dropping her hands to her sides. She lets out a sigh as she starts to walk towards the window in the room. “I… I hope you know that… we can’t stay together…” She stares out the window as she says this.

The room fills with another silence. Chika stands there, breathing deeply. “Yes… I… do…” She lets out a sigh. “I’m so stupid…”

Riko lets out a giggle. “I’m glad I got to see her again…” She turns around to look at Chika. “…the girl I fell in love with.” She walks back over to the orange-haired girl. “Can I ask… something selfish…” Chika just nods in response. “I want to make you feel good… one final time…”

Chika lets out a giggle. “I think I can allow that.”

Riko takes Chika by the hand and drags her to the bedroom. “I love you Chika…” As the words leave her lips, she presses their lips together once more, pushing Chika backwards and onto the bedsheets below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I still have a lot planned for this but I also have a lot of other projects ongoing atm. It will definitely get a new chapter soonish though so I hope you enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> So thank you for reading, this is a fic that I have so much planned for, but not the time to work on it as much as I wanted, luckily I already have other chapters started so... it shouldn't be too long between updates.
> 
> Please do leave a comment letting me know what you thought, I don't mind them, however critical they might be, and I always reply to them.


End file.
